Deceptively Attractive
by cheemobob
Summary: I couldn't say no to him, but I couldn't say yes. His Sharingan was still activated. He pulled me close to him. His body was warm. I did feel safe with him. I wish he would just be a good guy then none of this would have to happen. ItaXOC
1. Chapter 2

Journal 2

I went to my apartment, packed extra kunai, shruiken -the necessities- then left.

I talked to the guards a while until everyone showed up. _The guards seem trust worthy enough_. I thought. Team Kakashi showed up with Lady Tsunade and Iruka literally 5 seconds later.

" What's she doing here?" Naruto asked Kakashi. He shrugged.

" She's coming with you all on this mission." Lady Tsunade said.

I pushed my headband up from my left eye and winked. " Hi guys."

Kakashi looked at Lady Tsunade. She smiled. He rolled his eyes.

Sakura and Naruto said their good-byes and thanks. Jiraiya showed up right before we left and spoke to Naruto. When he was done he walked over to Kakashi and I.

" Kakashi, Amaya. Keep an eye on Naruto make sure he doesn't do anything too reckless. I'm counting on you both. Okay?"

" Hai." We both responded. Wow, he's acting like such a….father.

" Kakashi sensai, Amaya, Sakura. Let's get a move on." Naruto said.

" Wait, Naruto." Sakura yelled running towards him.

We finally left. I started making mental notes to myself on the way there. We met up with Temari on they way. Sakura told her the news. She came with us without a moment to think. It was a few hours after we left and we traveled in silence until Sakura couldn't take it anymore and had to talk.

She was moving up closer towards Naruto to speak with him. Kakashi was going to tell her something." Kakashi. Leave them alone. Watch and listen." I said.

" Naruto. You've met him before, haven't you? Uchiha Itachi. And he's after you." Sakura told him, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone's breath caught in his or her throat and my eyes narrowed at her. She explained how she went through the records at Lady Tsunade's library. She went on talking about Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, wanting power to kill him. Everyone knew that, Sakura just liked connecting the dots and hearing herself talk.

" The closer we get to the Akatsuki, the closer we get to information about Orochimaru. If that happens, we'll eventually get closer to Sasuke." Sakura said passionately.

I wanted to punch her. I can't believe she has the nerve to talk about him that way. Kakashi noticed.

" Okay. We'll take a break here." Kakashi said. It was nighttime already when we all stopped. Temari, Sakura, and Kakashi were all sitting down against a tree taking a short nap. I went and stood with Naruto.

" Hey." I said quietly.

" Hey."

" Why aren't you resting?"

" I can't. Gaara is out there dying, and I'm resting. It doesn't seem fair." He said.

I looked at him with sincerity. He was very determined. Even though I don't know him that well, I'm proud of him.

" I'll help you. No matter the cost."

" Well what is your story?" He asked out of nowhere.

" I was born in the Cloud village and moved here after my family was killed at the age of 7. I've only met my little brother once. He looks exactly like mom. Kakashi helped train me until I went to the Academy. I graduated early like one of my fellow teammates. I became an Anbu for a while then something happened. Now I'm here."

" I didn't have a family either." Naruto said.

" Well we have something in common then." I smiled.

" Do you mind asking you one thing?"

" Sure."

" Who were you on a team with?"

Just come out and say it. It won't be that hard. It's not like it matters or anything. Oh, whom am I kidding? It matters to me. I gave a disgruntled face and sighed.

"Yakushi, Kabuto and Uchiha, Itachi."

He turned to look at me with his eyes narrowed.

" I know. You know they weren't always bad. Well maybe Kabuto was secretly but not Itachi." I said.

" It doesn't hurt you at all that you eventually will have to fight against them?" He asked.

" No," I lied. " I've already fought Kabuto and he was nothing. Luckily Orochimaru was there to save his ass or I would have killed him."

" They were your teammates though."

" They are also in our Bingo Book. I don't see them as teammates. I see them as tasks to finish and threats."

Naruto looked at me. " I don't know if this would be the same situation, but Sasuke ran to Orochimaru and betrayed our village. I'm not giving up on him though. I think I can save him. I also promised Sakura I would get him back."

Naruto was an amazing kid.

" I think Itachi is different, Naruto. Sasuke also didn't kill his entire clan and isn't in the Akatsuki."

" A fellow team member not even that a friend gone to the wrong side. I say that is the same thing. Trying to bring them back is not an option, it a priority."

I paused a minute. Is this kid really 16? He can't be. He's to wise. In fact, Jiraiya wasn't even like this, the old geezer.

" Naruto. You can save Sasuke. In fact, I know you can. Itachi is in a harder situation than Sasuke."

" Amaya, eventually we will fight Itachi. I know we are in order to save Sasuke."

" In order to save Sasuke you are going to have to fight Sasuke."

" I'm prepared for that. Are you prepared to fight Itachi?" Naruto asked.

" Yes. There is no hope for him. If he's captured he'll be killed. Better to die fighting rather than sentenced to death."

" You're right. Do you care for Itachi at all?" Naruto asked.

I looked at the sky and asked. " Will you judge me Naruto?"

" No."

" Then yes, yes I do." I said.

" I see." He said.

" Your disappointed." I said.

" I expected as much. Sakura, she loves Sasuke. The problem is I love her. She knows it too. But she still fell for him." His voice lowered while talking about this. Oh, team memories. Don't you just love those love triangles.

" Naruto I'm sure some where in her heart she loves you."

" I don't think so Amaya." He seemed more depressed as we talked about it. Come think about it Naruto was telling me about his personal life. I felt honored yet worried.

" You want to know a secret? You will laugh so hard when I tell you." I can't believe I'm going to tell him. Only Kakashi knows. I think.

" Really?" Naruto perked up a little.

" I used to have the biggest crush on Kakashi."

" HA! No way!" Naruto laughed.

" Yes. I asked him one day if he would wait for me."

Naruto started laughing really loud. " That's funny."

" Yeah. It is isn't it?" I started to laugh myself.

" So you think he loves you back?" Naruto asked.

" Who Kakashi? Ha. No."

" No. Itachi."

" I don't know." I don't think so, but I sure as hell hope so. A woman an dream couldn't she.

" Well if it helps when we get back to Konaha I'll take you to go get some ramen. You'll pay of course." Naruto smiled.

" Sounds like a plan." I said.

This kid understood me and we both loved ramen. This was the beginning of a great friendship.

AIYA! This chapter is super long. Well at least longer then the other one. Chapters might be longer, well certain ones anyways. Sorry it took long to update. I just need to find the time to write. :{D

Reviews bad and good. I can handle constructive critic. :D


	2. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys I was on vacation and well who writes while on vacation? Well, then not me I guess. :P so it's highly possible I'll be updating again this week to catch up. **

**Next chapter Itachi speaks! HOLY COW PATTIES! Tehe. Review? Take your time it's not like I care…*tear* **

Journal 3

Kakashi told everyone break was over and we were on the move again. Getting caught by a sandstorm slowed us down, but we eventually got there. We arrived to hear that Kankuro, Temari's other brother, was in critical condition. Sasori of the Red Sand poisoned him. He belonged with the Akatsuki just like he does. _If I find Sasori, I might find him._ I thought to myself. Sasori never really creepped me out, but the fact that he was a puppet was kind of disturbing.

We walked into the room where Kankuro was being treated and some random old lady attacked Kakashi. Pretty funny really, she would have beaten him to death if he or the other old man hadn't explained. She called him White Fang or something along the lines of that. The Old lady must be going senile.

Sakura told us to leave the room while she worked on Kankuro. Apparently she's a medical ninja. A good one at that. Naruto asked Kakashi who White Fang was- It was Kakashi's father.

" How shocking." I said.

If you've never waited in a hallway watching someone you barely knew, getting treated for a poison you've never heard of. Let me tell you it can be very boring.

" His life should no longer be in danger." I heard Sakura say. Naruto and I rushed into the room to see how it all came along.

" Way to go, Sakura." Naruto said.

After everything was dealt with, a note arrived form the Hokage.

" Gai's team is coming as reinforcements." He said.

" Ugh! Gai?" I complained. Gai annoyed me. My youth level is fine thank you very much. I complained to myself. Telling me I had little youth? Pff. He doesn't even know me. Last I checked blonds tend to be youthful. I mean look at Naruto.

Naruto seemed happy about the whole thing. I looked at him like he was stupid.

Kakashi wanted to go to the sight where Kankuro battled with Sasori. Kakashi sent his eight dogs to follow Sasori's sent and we spent the night in the accommodations the sand village left us.

Journal 4

The next morning I got word that Pakkun had found the Akatsuki's hideout. This should be fun. We waited for Temari and her team she brought. They had to do border patrol, which pissed her off a tad bit. Granny Chiyo, the one who attacked Kakashi, decided to come with us. We spoke of the Tailed Beasts. The more talk of it, the more I got tired. I already knew all of the facts due to my time with the Anbu. We dropped to the ground from the treetops. I look at Naruto; he was running with all he could. I looked at Sakura; she too was running with all she had in her. Granny Chiyo was quiet and determined. Kakashi was the leader. I was wondering where I fit in this. Nowhere.

" Everybody, Halt!" Kakashi stopped on a dime. We all stopped in unison.

I looked up. I saw him. The one person I didn't want to see, but I did want to see. The person I hated the most yet loved with every fiber of my being. Uchiha, Itachi.

" No," I said shaking my head. Naruto glance my way. He knows my story. He knows what I have to do even if it means it's against my will.

" Who is this?" Sakura asked questioning my reaction.

" You're…Uchiha, Itachi." Naruto said.

Sakura gasped.

My heart started ripping in two.


	3. Chapter 4

The hard wind started to blow. I knew it was no coincidence that Itachi appeared out of nowhere. We were nearing the Akatsuki hideout. He was the diversion. Figures they'd send him out to do the dirty work. I wonder where his sidekick boy wonder Kisame is? Probably eating some fish somewhere. I smirked a little at my thought then became serious. Granny Chiyo stepped forward. " So this is that little brat that killed his entire clan."

I turned my head to her. Humph, Old woman.

" It's been awhile Mr. Kakashi, Naruto, Amaya." He said my name slowly and slyly. Sakura turned to me. My body was rigid all over. I wanted to die on the spot. I wanted to kill him, torture him, run to him, cling to him.

" You bastard, not just me, but Gaara too! I will destroy you guys!" Naruto shouted.

Itachi started to move his arms.

" Everyone! Don't look directly at his eyes! It's dangerous!" Kakashi said.

" We need someone to distract him, and the others to attack from the back." Granny Chiyo said.

" Then I'll be the distraction." I said stepping up. Sakura and Granny Chiyo caught their breath.

" Wait." Kakashi said.

" I've been waiting long enough. Out of all people you should know that, Kakashi."

I said.

" He uses Mangekyo Sharingan it won't work."

" I don't care." I growled.

" Impressive Kakashi. It seems you didn't suffer my Tsukiyomi, Nightmare Realm, in vain." Itachi said

" That isn't all I know. After you used the Visual Jutsu, you were quite exhausted. You ended the battle immediately and tried to leave. In addition to using so much chakra it seems it comes with some risk to your "eye" as well, Itachi."

Itachi was impressed by how much Kakashi had learned from just one battle with him.

" Hey. Itachi. How much has your eye weakened?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi eyes open wide in shock.

" It's a huge mistake if you think I am the same as before." Naruto said.

The wind grew stronger in the field. It was quiet. I wasn't starring into Itachi's eyes. I wasn't stupid.

" I'll handle him." Kakashi said.

" No." I said.

" Cover me." Kakashi told everyone.

" No!" I yelled.

" It's about time you come with me. Naruto." Itachi said.

" I'll go first!" I said. I ran towards Itachi before Kakashi did.

" Water Jutsu: Dragon Whip!" I shouted. The water spurted from my mouth. He dodged the attack.  
" Damn it!" I shouted.

Naruto was caught in a genjutsu already. Figures. He shot Rasengan in all different directions. Sakura and Granny Chiyo freed Naruto out of it. But the fight was only beginning.

"Fire Style: Phoenix flower Jutsu." Itachi said.

" Water Style: Suiton suijinheki!" I shouted. His fire was coming at me in all different directions my barrier blocked the attacks.

" Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Itachi said.

Naruto, Sakura, and Granny Chiyo dodged it in time.

I hid in the trees

After the smoke cleared Kakashi ran up and attacked Itachi with his Lightning Blade.

Itachi dodged of course

"Frost Breath: Tenkaton Toukakyuu no Jutsu!" I yelled jumping out of the trees. Little damages were made to Itachi, but at least he was hit.

" Itachi." I growled.

" Amaya. What a pleasant surprise." Itachi said.

We were standing in front of each other. I took out my kunai and he stopped it inches from his eye.

**Beginning memory**

_Itachi and I were fighting by the waterfall. He dodged all of my attacks using is Sharingan. I was hit him once with Dragon whip. I pulled out a kunai and ran straight for him. He stopped it an inch form his eye grabbing my wrist. _

" _You have to do better than that." Itachi spoke._

_I growled._

_He dropped me and pinned me to the ground._

" _Never run straight on. Worst thing to do." He let go and walked off._

**End memory**

" You're a monster." I said.

" You never learn from your mistakes. Do you?"

" You don't know me anymore. I have no intention of getting to know you again." I spat in his face. Lies.

" Really?" Itachi asked. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. " Nice necklace."

I dropped my kunai. He reached forward with his free hand and graced the necklace.

A mist started to surround the area. This was Kakashi's doing. Kakashi fought Itachi in hand-to-hand combat. He used a shadow clone.

" Naruto! NOW!" Kakashi shouted.

Naruto came running full force at Itachi from the side.

" Giant Rasgengan!" He shouted.

It was the most amazing and beautiful thing I have seen in my life. After the smoke cleared we all went to where Itachi had fallen.

" It can't be." Granny Chiyo said.

" What is this?" Sakura asked.

I looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Granny Chiyo " Do you know him?"

" Yes, it's Yura. He's a Jonin from our village." Granny Chiyo said.


	4. Chapter 5

Journal 5

Naruto and Sakura set up camp while Granny Chiyo rested. Kakashi and I went for a walk. Kakashi looked at me.

"That took a lot." He said.

I nodded. I was in no mood for talking. In fact I didn't want to do anything but sleep. "Are you okay?" He asked with true sincerity in his voice and that sounded like the old Kakashi I knew.

"Why did she make me come?" I asked.

Kakashi was silent for a while.

"To overcome it all. Plus, when you're emotional, you're the best damn fighter I've ever seen." He joked trying to make me happy. I continued to look down.

"I think she is testing me. Using me because I know more than anyone else here the truth. You know that."

"That could be it." He said.

"Thanks Kaka-sensei." I gave him a hug and laughed.

"Wow. You haven't called me that in a long time."

"Yup. It's a day of memories."

"Let's go back. Sakura and Naruto are prying." He said seeing little heads popping out from behind a bush.

I laughed and we walked back.

We were on the move again and approached the Akatsuki hideout with each leap. My heart was racing faster and faster as we got closer. The only person that was more anxious than me was Naruto, but for a totally different reason.

"There." Kakashi said pointing towards a mountainside with a red entryway in front of it. Oh, that's not obvious at all. You'd think criminals would be smarter than that.

Team Gai showed up literally a few seconds afterwards.

"There are 5 seals, including this one in different locations around the mountainside." Neji said using his Byakugan to figure out where they were hidden.

"I guess we'll have to split up then." Gai said.

Gai gave everyone a little radio to communicate with. I refused one.

"I'm not going to be fighting. I'm going to see if there is others around or anything with a trace." I said.

"We need to stay in contact with you." Gai said.

"That is true, but what if I find something and get caught. They'll hunt you down one by one if they have to."  
Gai and Kakashi nodded in agreement that I would not be receiving a radio.

Team Gai split up to the four other locations where the seals were hidden.

"On my count, 3,2,1. Now!" Gai said.

I'm guessing they tore all the seals off at the same time because Sakura used her strength to punch the rock and it broke into medium sized boulders. Kakashi, Sakura, Granny Chiyo, and Naruto ran inside. I stayed outside looking for anything I could. I did not wish to be seen by Sasori or Deidara for that matter. Deidara annoyed me somewhat and well Sasori was Sasori. When in ANBU, you tend to know and fight everyone. I heard commotion going on in the cave and I saw Deidara fly out on his infamous clay bird with human's legs sticking out of its mouth. I'm guessing the humans legs were Gaara's because seconds later Naruto came running outside chasing after him and screaming like a banshee. Kakashi was only a few moments behind Naruto. _Why hasn't team Gai come back?_ I asked myself. Leaving Sakura and Granny Chiyo in the cave with Sasori wasn't the brightest idea, but we didn't want Naruto to be captured as well. More commotion was going on in the cave. Rocks were crumbling, the cave appeared as if it was going to collapse on everyone inside. I was scanning the treetops when the cave totally collapsed. The best thing I could do was hope Granny Chiyo and Sakura made it out in time. Rock dust was covering the area. I saw in the distance Sakura and Granny Chiyo. Kakashi and Naruto arrived later with a boy's body. Sakura and Granny Chiyo met up with them. I ran back to speak with Kakashi.

"What are we to do now?" I asked.

"We need to somehow bring Gaara back to life." Kakashi said. He was figuratively speaking. I knew it could be done with the help of either Granny Chiyo or I.

"I'm going to scan your area where you fought." I said.

Kakashi nodded and I left.

Scanning isn't as much fun as you would think it would be. It's boring. But I was not going to fight. I refused to fight for once in my life. I lurked in the trees. A few spiders fell from the trees and I freaked out. Nasty things spiders were. I saw no sign of Deidara's body. I really was thinking he did blow himself up. That was until I was something moving a few trees over from me. An Akatsuki cloak, blonde hair, hands with mouths, it was Deidara. He hadn't blown himself up like Kakashi mentioned. He faked his death. That little snot. I decided to follow him. If I didn't Tsunade would kill me, if I did Kakashi would kill me for not telling him anything. Either way I would still die, so why not make it interesting. I followed him for 2 hours and my body was aching all over. I slipped up a couple of times causing me to almost be caught. I was hiding at the top of a tree covered with leaves. There was no way that Deidara could see me. He took a quick rest. So did I. He rested about 25 minutes. I laid back on the tree. I felt as if my legs and arms weighed 1000 pounds. I closed my eyes for a quick second. Something didn't feel right. Arms started growing out of this tree. First they looked like stems, and then they turned into arms with hands. The arms wrapped themselves around me and the tree got softer. I didn't shout or scream. I could have given my position away. The tree leaned closer to me I felt it's breath near my ear.  
"You have to do better than that." It said. Only it wasn't an it.

"No." I said. It couldn't be. I turned my head.

"Itachi." I said.

"Hello." He said and his face started to fade out.


	5. Distant Memory: First Day

**Okay so I'm like doing this thing where chapters will show Amaya's memories, ya know? Except you don't have to read them really, but they do have funny moments. Tehe. Again Distant Memory chapters are optional. Love you much mates- Cheemobob**

**PS. I AM reading my reviews I just don't ever have time to reply so thank you all! Work is hectic! It's greatly appreciated. I mean it and I have fixed my corrections with the whole space thing. I'll talk about my reviews before the story to let you know. Well anyways, THANKS MATES AND ENJOYZ!**

**-/_\-**

Distant Memory: First day

"But Kaka-san! I don't wanna go!" I said pulling on his arm.

"Aw, Amaya. You have to go." Kaka-sensei didn't mind me hanging on his arm. He was kind of used to it by now. Plus, I thought it was nice having somewhat of a father figure. Yes, I got over my Kakashi love phase. Finally.

"But Kaka-san. I'm gonna miss you! Will you walk me home after school?"

"Sure."

We arrived at the academy building and I looked at Kaka-san. "All right. I guess this is it." I took in a big breath and walked into the classroom. There were tons of kids already most of them I didn't know. Most of them look way older too. Ninja shouldn't be scared of anything, but this I was scared of.

"Amaya Satou?" A man asked with a smile. Well, he seemed friendly enough.

"Yes."

"Take a seat. You're late."

Haha. Figures. Thank you Kaka-san.

I took a seat next to some random guy with red hair and bright green eyes. He wore regular ninja clothes and had his hands and arms wrapped.

"Hiya, I'm Aiko!" He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Amaya!" I shook his hand.

"So, you nervous?"

"About what?"

"Well, the class of course! I'm not nervous at all! I'm going to pass and become the greatest ninja ever!"

"Not before me!" I complained and pumped my fist in the air with his.

"Nu-uh! I'm going to beat you!"

"No! I will! Plus, ladies first!" I giggled.

"Why you! That's not fair!"

"Oh, then. I'll change that when I become the greatest ninja before you."

"Okay. Wait, then what would be the point? You would have already beaten me."

"Exactly!" I giggled again and did a thumbs up.

I looked around at the other kids having their chats and I saw a boy with medium length jetblack hair, onyx eyes, and two black lines going down his face. He had annoyed look on his face and wasn't talking to anyone, just looking forward. He noticed me looking at him and I just glared right back. Girls were surrounding him and fainting over him. I mean sure he was cute, but really that cute? I don't think so. I stared at the ridiculous girls and my brow creased at their fascination of a stupid boy. Boys have cooties after all. Eww.

"Who is that?" I pointed to the annoyed guy.

"Him? That Uchiha, Itachi. He thinks he's all that because he's some prodigy. Prodigy my butt!"

"Oh, so he's not good then?"

"Oh, the opposite. He's cool at fighting! He's a horrible person to talk to though. Really quiet."

"He looks so young though. How can he be good?"

"I don't know. He's an Uchiha. He must have that eye thing."

"Oh." What eye thing? Oh well, I'll ask him later.

"Hey kid, how old are you anyways?"

"I'm 7!"

"Your only 7?"

"Yup. How old are you?"

"I'm 10." His voice dropped.

"Hey, it's okay! I'll go easy on ya when we fight for the Hokage's office!" I grinned.

"Your on." We shook on it and continued on with class.


	6. Chapter 6

Okee Dokee. So this chapter, ya its buku long. And I mean buku. It was more than 2000 words! AHH! So many words! But anywho! New chapter up! YAY! Uhh…anything else to discuss? OH! Samcatthorne thanks youz!

SO uh? Read?

Journal 6

I woke up in a strange room. I was on a bed that had black satin sheets. The room walls were black. The furniture was wooden with a deep brown, mahogany like color. I saw a mirror by the dresser. I looked horrible. My blonde hair was caked with dirt. It didn't even look blonde anymore. I had scratches all over my legs and arms. My fishnet was ripped in places. I made sure my clothes looked exactly like the way I had them on before, which they were. I fell back down on the bed and let out a sigh of relief.

"You seem quite calm." I heard a voice say.

I sat straight back up again. My memory started to flow in again.

"Itachi." I snarled. You read right I snarled, yes I'll be the first to tell you it is quite possible.

"Amaya." He said. His voice entranced me. It was sweet like honey and menacing like the ruthless killer he became to be. He walked out of a shadowy corner and stepped closer to the bed. I wasn't going to lie I had a million different emotions going on in my head. Some of them I liked, others I did not.

"I'm sorry I was uncivil to you these past few times we've met. But I had others to worry about."

He sat on the bed. He pulled his arm out from his cloak and slid his hand over to me. I jerked away.

"Uncivil? Ha! That is not the word I would use."

"Come on, I know you've missed me."

"You seem so sure of yourself." I stated.

He chuckled.

"I know you Amaya. You never forget a face. And you never forget your feelings about them either."

"Don't talk like you know me. It's been almost 7 years. Things have changed. I've changed." I hissed.

"7 years and" He mumbled and looked up at my eyes, "Your eyes are still the same. Deep as the ocean."

My eyes widened. He said that to me once before. It was the night of the massacre.

"You stay away from me, Uchiha." I said.

He moved closer on the bed.

"Look here Uchiha. I mean it. I'll hurt you." I didn't sound very convincing.

"I'm so scared Amaya."

I narrowed my eyes. I reached for my kunai under my skirt. It wasn't here. My eyes widen and I looked up. He held the kunai in his other hand.

"Your utterly defenseless." He said.

"Oh no I'm not." I ran off the bed to the nearest door I could find. The handle wouldn't budge. It was locked from the other side. _That's strange._ I thought.

Uchiha was now standing behind me. I elbowed him the groin. He disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Damn." I mumbled.

"Stop playing hard to get Amaya." Uchiha said. So cocky. Thinks he knows everything because of his Sharingan. Humph, Uchiha's.

"Uchiha, show yourself and not a shadow clone."

He came out from behind a curtain.

I looked at him and he looked at me. His eyes were the same as I remembered. Only they weren't his black ones. His Sharingan was activated. His menacing deep crimson eyes. I shook my head. Ah, stop it Amaya. He's bad. Bad. Bad. Bad.

"This better be the real you." I said.

"Want to find out?" He asked.

"No." Yes.

His face became serious. I did too.

"Why did you take me?" I asked him.

"Simple." He said.

I waited for him to finish but he never did.

"Is that it? Simple?" I asked

"You have power."

"Your point?"

"The Akatsuki wants it. Pain wants it. I want it." Ugh, you think you know a guy and he turns around and just wants your jutsu. Jerk. A handsome jerk. GAH! Stop it. I mentally slapped myself. I tend to do that a lot around him. Only now, it's worse.

"Well he or you, for that matter, will not be getting control of my Kekkei Genkai."

"We will somehow." He said.

"Why did he send you? Why didn't he just come himself?" I asked.

"He knew you wouldn't fight me."

"Ha! I fought you. I don't care. You're a murderer. My past feelings for you left when you left that night." Not true. Not true at all. But I must say I was putting on quite the act. I should have just become an actress.

He narrowed his eyes and ran to me. He pinned me against the door. His hand was around my throat. He lifted me up and it was getting harder to breath. My hands were trying to hold back his hands, but it wouldn't work. I was gasping for air.

"I suggest you keep that mouth of your shut before you really get hurt." He snarled. I dropped to the ground and gasped for air casing me to cough. He kicked me out the way of the door. He opened it and left me there. That is not him. He never hurt me. Well, not physically anyways and he always tried to avoid a fight. The Akatsuki really screwed him up.

I eventually caught my breath and looked around. On his dresser there were a couple of food crumbs, and an old photo that was turned upside down. I picked up the picture and smiled. It was a picture of Kabuto, Itachi, Kakashi and I when we started at the academy. Kakashi didn't train us or anything we just thought he was pretty cool and we wanted him in the picture. We didn't really like our really sensei. Kakashi stood in the back of us ruffling my hair. Kabuto was on his right with his arms folded across his chest pouting. I was in the middle smiling like a dork. Itachi was on the end. He smiled but it was not a genuine smile. Forced of course. I turned around and saw Itachi standing behind me

I narrowed my eyes and jumped away from him.

"You looked adorable in that picture." He said.

"Yeah. You know Kabuto cracks me up in this picture. Wait, stop it Uchiha. You're playing an evil game with this out." I motioned to the picture.

"Why did he do that again? And why do you say that?" Itachi asked. Oh man, he always asked me that and he ended up winning his stupid question game.

"I don't know. I think it was because I told him I would beat him up if he didn't get in the picture and he said yeah right or something like that. You gave him a look and freaked him out enough to where he'd take the picture." I said laughing. Oh no. I'm being nice to him. Stop it! Again, commencing with the mental slapping.

"Oh yeah."

Itachi was the same, yet different. He was the same child I grew up with, but it seems as if he matured in a lot more ways than I did. He found his place in the world, even if it was in a cult of mass murdering missing-nin. I still hadn't found mine. I realized he got me to laugh. I tried to get serious again, but it was hard. He kept the picture. I carried mine with me everywhere. He must at least still care, even if it was just a little.

"Look Uchiha, I don't want to be here. I will fight you. Don't doubt me for one second."

"No, I won't doubt you for two seconds."

I narrowed my eyes. "Your not invincible. You have just as many human weaknesses as everyone else."

"Like what?"

"The fact that you can die, get injured, disappoint everyone around you, love, and I don't know feel GUILT!" Wow, pouring my heart out was not a great plan. It wasn't his weaknesses I was talking about either. They were mine.

"What would I be guilty of?"

"Being a- you know what. Why am I just wasting words on you, I should kick your ass right now."

Itachi nodded and stepped back and closed his eyes. His eyes opened probably showing his Mangekyo Sharingan. My eyes were already looking down. I was basically fighting blindly. He made the first move by using clones to feel me out. I fought them two by two and they eventually were all gone.

"If I remember you were better than this."

"Amaya." Itachi said.

I growled. "Don't you dare go easy on me Uchiha."

The door thrust open behind us showing Kisame, Itachi's fishy friend. "Leader-sama says we need to tie her up so it's easier for her to talk to us."

Itachi's eyes were onyx again and he walked toward me.

"Fat chance!" I flipped out of his way and onto the bed.

"She's spirited." Kisame grumbled.

"There is no way in hell I'm getting tied up." I went to hop off and fight Kisame, but Itachi grabbed the silk sheets and I fell off the bed slamming onto the floor hitting my head rendering me unconscious. Wrong place, wrong time was all I could think.

I woke up tied to a rickety wooden chair. My arms tied behind my back, my legs tied to two chair legs, and on top of that I was being gagged with a rag across my mouth.

"Yffhhl Pahh fffff thefff!" I shouted into the dark room.

I saw eyes staring at me. They all had different colors, but I recognized Itachi's and glared in that general direction.

"Satou, Amaya." I heard a voice say and I tried to find the pair of eyes that it would have come from.

"Wfff thhh ffuufff yff wuunnt?" I asked.

"We can't understand you so speaking would be unnecessary." A strange pair of eyes started coming closer. They had lines all over them. Isn't that the Rinnengan? I thought that no one had that Kekkei Genkai anymore.

"I know that name! That bitch attacked me while I was in Kirigakure!" A set of purple eyes rose drastically.

"Hidan!" Green eyes narrowed and the purple eye, being from Hidan, lowered again. I take it everyone was sitting too.

"Hey! She attacked me in Iwagakure, yeah!" Blue eyes rose too and I recognized his voice.

"Daadairfff?" I meant to say Deidara, but with the gag it was a little hard. I remember him, he almost blew me up and I did, after all, follow him earlier.

"Now how the fuck does she remember you, but not me?" Hidan asked.

"Enough! I must get information out of her. Amaya, you are to tell me everything." A man with orange hair stepped closer and removed my gag. He had three piercings across his nose, 7 on each ear, and two spikes underneath his lip.

I smiled. "Fuck. No."

Itachi's eyes shot opened then went back to their stern glare.

"AMAYA-CHAN SAID A BAD WORD!" I saw a single eye. Wait, a single eye?

"I am not Amaya-chan. Get me out of this chair!" I scuffled around the room in my chair going back as far as I could.

"Amaya. You will not resist this unless you wish to die."

"Then kill me already! I will not give anything to you!" I shouted and scuffled around more. I have to get it just right to where to chair will break.

I heard the orange hair man sigh. "Then so be it." His hand started to open and air pushed out of his hand.

I rolled the chair to left avoiding him and it cracked giving me full use of my feet and leaving my hands tied behind me back.

"HAHA!" I laughed and flipped around the dark room until I had some distance between the Akatsuki and myself.

"Quick." The orange haired man said. His hand opened again pushing me into the wall.

"Huff!" I grumbled.

"I will give you one last warning. You are to give me information on your Kekkei Genkai."

"No." I said sweetly and slid out of his way.

"Will she stay still already!" I heard a voice yell.

"AMAYA-CHAN IS FAST!" I heard that same annoying voice from earlier.

"The girl will be resistant until the end, Pain." A feminine voice sounded. Probably Konan. I was issued to watch over her once. Never again, that is all I will say on that subject.

"I know that, Konan." The orange haired man said. Purple eyes Hidan, blue eyes Deidara, then Kisame, Itachi, and Konan. I knew that much of the members know if I could figure out the rest of their names.

"Amaya, stop resisting and tell him." Itachi spoke.

"Uchiha, you can't tell me what to do."

Many sighs erupted and Pain finally spoke.

"I will see your Kekkei Genkai in action instead since your resistance will not let up."

"How?"

"A fight of course." Deidara said.

"AMAYA-CHAN IS GONG TO FIGHT! TOBI IS HAPPY!" I guess the happy ones name is Tobi.

I was held down by Hidan and a guy with green eyes, whom I found out was Kakuzu, and brought to a wide field.

They threw me down to the ground and Hidan laughed.

"You fucking bitch, you're going to get what you fucking deserve."

"I want to fight him! I have unfinished business with you." I pointed to Hidan.

"I agree!" Hidan laughed and pulled out his very familiar scythe.

"No." Pain said.

"Why the fuck not? She is just going to die anyways."

"She will fight Itachi." Pain said and Itachi stepped forward.

"Oh, fun!" I said sarcastically.

Itachi removed his cloak and placed it to the side. He wore the normal ninja clothing underneath. I tied my hair back into a braid and got into my fighting stance.

"No Mangekyo Sharingan or jutsus. Taijutsu strictly seeing as which I don't want my members dying. Also, only Amaya will be allowed to use her Kekkei Genkai, though I'm positive I won't ever see it." Pain spoke.

"Just like old times." I mumbled to myself and Itachi nodded.

We ran at the same time and right away began beating the crap out of each other. We were stronger, faster, and wiser. I continued striking him while he blocked my attacks. He kicked me into a tree and I coughed up blood only to wipe it away and smile. This is _exactly_ like old times.

Itachi rushed to me and lifted me up by my neck.

"Old times." Itachi muttered.

I coughed up more blood and smiled. My eyes were changing from the normal deep ocean blue to an icy blue. My black pupils disappeared and a white swirl replaced it. My hand started to freeze over along with the rest of my body. My hand struck Itachi's stomach and he went flying back into a tree. I reached the tree and instead of hurting Itachi anymore I held out my hand for him to shake it. He touched my hand the ice started melting away, but as soon as he let go it came back.

"You're not going to finish him?" Konan asked.

"Why should I. It was an unfair fight. Taijutsu for him and my Kekkei Genkai for me? No shot." I smiled and dispersed my Kekkei Genkai. The ice melted away and my eyes back to normal.

"Your in." Pain spoke and disappeared back into the hideout.

"I'm in what?" I asked Itachi.

"The Akatsuki."

I scrunched my face together and spat on the ground. "NO WAY IN HELL AM I JOINING I RATHER BE HELD PRISONER!" I shouted.

"That could be arranged." Konan said. Pieces of paper flew at me first covering my mouth and nose, hands then my feet. Eventually I was totally covered and I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 1

**" _I can't believe you! How could you! I am seven!" I screamed at the Raikage. "You are a threat to this village, we have all decided you to be banished immediately. We cannot risk future involvement with this creature." He spoke back in a mild tone ignoring my yelling. " I'm seven how am I supposed to survive on my own?" " We will have Elite ninja escort you to the Leaf village where they will take care of you. You have one hour to pack your possessions and say good-bye to your loved ones." The Raikage stood up without another word and left through a door leading down a hallway. The Elites started coming after me, surrounded me and my screaming fit began. _**

Journal 1

My alarm continued to buzz for about five minutes before I decided to get up and start my day off. It was just what I needed.

"Nothing to eat. Fabulous." I said to myself looking in the fridge. I headed off into town in search of that Ramen place.

" Another bowl please!" I asked while finishing up my third one.

"I've never seen a woman eat so much in my life!" The ramen man said.

I laughed while he gave me another scope of noodles

"Thank you!" I smiled and finished off that bowl and headed to the forest for some training.

In the distance, I saw Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi was leaning against a tree reading those perverted books. Kakashi turned away from his book winked at me and went back to reading. I rolled my eyes at him. He thinks he can get away with that just because he trained me.

_**Beginning memory**_

**_Kakashi and I were sitting against a tree eating lunch. I was 7 at the time. The fall wind was lightly brushing my cheek._" _Kakashi-sensai?" " Yes, Amaya?" " I want to be just like you." Kakashi smiled and patted my head. " Really? Just like me huh?" I nodded. " Soon you won't need me at all." I gave him the look. " What if I don't wanna go to the Academy?" " Then you'll never be like me." Kakashi said. I finished off my bread. I was nervous to ask him the question. It became very quiet between the two of us. " Will you wait for me then?" I finally got the courage to ask. Kakashi choked on his bread and started to cough. " Amaya." Kakashi got a nervous smile on his face form what I could tell. I'd really wish he'd take that mask off. " Yes?" " How about we finish lunch and I'll walk you to your first class." _**

_**End of memory**_

"Well, how are you Amaya?" Kakashi asked.

"I've been better. You?" Kakashi looked up from his book and then looked at his students.

"Remember those days?"

I blushed. "I was 7. Young and stupid they say."

"I wouldn't call it stupidity." Kakashi grinned.

"Back then age wasn't an issue either, old man."

"Naruto, Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Hai." They responded.

Kakashi handed me 2 leafs then glanced at Naruto and Sakura. " Retrieve these from Amaya in three minutes. Go!" Kakashi shouted.

I sighed. In the end Naruto got it in 5 minutes and Sakura in 4.

"We're done for today." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi- sensai. You barely train us for anything now." Naruto whined.

" It's okay kid, he was always late and rarely did anything with me either." I tussled Naruto's hair, which made him a bit upset.

" Kakashi-sensai trained you also?" Sakura said.

I turned to face Kakashi.

" Yeah, you could say we were close friends." Kakashi said and I elbowed him in the stomach.

" Ha, Kakashi you're so funny." I faked laughed.

Naruto and Sakura both raised an eyebrow.

" Well I guess I should be leaving now." I said waving off.

" What was all that about?" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

I was to far off to hear the rest of the conversation. I went to train for a little while and relaxed by a creek. I heard the crunching of leaves. I immediately threw a kunai and heard a cling. I turned around to see Sakura.

" Oh, it's just you."

" Lady Tsunade wants to see you. Immediately." She said.

" Fabulous." I mumbled and was quite nervous for what Tsunade would tell me.

" So." Sakura said filling the silence.

" Nothing happened. End of story." I hissed and pulled open the door to Lady Tsunade's office.

" You showed up. I'm so thrilled." Lady Tsunade sarcastically stated.

"You're the one that called me here." I growled. Lady Tsunade and I weren't on good terms to put it nicely; in fact we both hated each other. Lady Tsunade gulped and put her fists in her lap to keep from killing me completely.

" I have a mission for you."

" I'm off, remember?"

" This is a matter of grave importance."

I nodded realizing she was trying to be serious.

" You will be with Team Kakashi. Your mission is to rescue the Kazekage."

" Hai." I said and walked out of her office.


	8. Distant Memory:Team Meeting & TS History

Yo mates. Okay so here's the second memory thingy. And I have no idea WHAT happened to my story, because I wasn't even on FanFic at the time but my chapter 1 got moved behind chapter 6. *sigh* and the only way to fix it is change around all my chapters, which will be a ridiculous amount of story alerts. So to save you guys' emails, I wont do that. Unless you tell me you don't mind that. Anyways, on to the second memory :]

Distant Memory: Team meeting and Top Secret History.

"You passed!" The blonde Hokage told me.

"Shut up! Did I really? YES! WOO!" I jumped up and down and did a happy dance. I ran to Kaka-san and gave him a giant bear hug.

"Good job, Amaya."

"Yes, ahem. Good job Amaya." The Hokage told me.

"Oh, wait until I tell Aiko! He'll never believe this!"

"Amaya. I must have a word with you though." The Hokage became serious. I calmed down and looked at him.

"You are well aware you are to serve the Land of Fire and not the Land of Lightning am I correct?"

"Hai Hokage."

"Well, if anything confrontational would happen with the Cloud Village and the Leaf Village will you be able to handle that and fight for us?"

"Hai Hokage."

"Then I will personally hand you your forehead protector." The Hokage rose to his feet and placed the forehead protector in my hands.

I was so thrilled. "Hokage?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I give you a hug?"

Kaka-san chuckled and the Hokage nodded. I gave him the biggest hug ever and then smiled widely.

"I will not let you down Hokage!" I grinned and bowed. Hokage smiled a little bit and went back to his desk. I noticed a picture of a woman with long red hair on it. She was quite beautiful.

"Hokage is that your wife?"

He looked up at me and nodded.

"Wow, she's really pretty. Isn't she Kaka-sensei?"

"Oh yes. Quite pretty." He scratched his head and shrugged at the Hokage.

"Kaka-sensei?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me put this on? I wanna wear mine like you!" Kaka-sensei rolled his eyes. Well, I only saw one roll. Anyways, he helped me put it on and stepped back to look at it. The Hokage looked at Kaka-sensei and smirked a bit.

"Sensei?" He questioned.

Kaka-sensei nodded and kneeled down to my level."There you go. You look like a Konaha ninja now." I grinned and hugged his neck.

"I won't let you down either Kaka-sensei! I will be the next Hokage I swear it!" I crossed my heart with my finger and looked at the Hokage. I bowed again and ran out of the room to the classroom. I saw Aiko sitting there laughing with a couple of people.

"AIKO!" I yelled.

"Well hey! I see you got your forehead protector too!" He chuckled.

"You bet!"

The room filled with a bunch of people and the teacher finally walked in.

"Teams!" He told everyone his or hers own teams and sensei's. Finally there were six people in the room left. Aiko, Itachi, Kabuto, Shi, Tsuki, and I were left waiting for our groups. Well, at least Aiko might be in my group.

"Yakushi, Kabuto." The proctor basically yelled in our faces.

"I feel sorry for whoever gets him." I smirked at Aiko and he smirked along with me.

"Uchiha, Itachi." Many girls in the room sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I guess he's the lucky loser." Aiko mumbled and we laughed some more.

"And finally Satou, Amaya."

"WHAT!" I stood up slamming my hands on my desk.

"Satou, Amaya. I suggest you sit down and shut up unless would not like to continue on?"

I glared and obediently sat back down. "I'm fine." I grumbled.

"Well turns out you're the lucky loser." Aiko stuck his tongue out at me and punched him in nose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why am I stuck with you two dobe's? Why can't I be with Aiko or someone more entertaining then you to losers." I pointed to Itachi and Kabuto.

Itachi glared at me and Kabuto yelled in opposition.

Our sensei walked in finally and took us to a lake to talk about ourselves. Wow.

"Well, I'm 7 and a girl. I'm originally from the Cloud Village, now I'm here. I have a brother that I never get to see. I'm a water type. Uh, I love Dango!"

Our sensei nodded and turned to Kabuto. Kabuto didn't speak so he turned to Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi. I have a little brother, Sasuke. I live with my mother and father. I also like Dango." Itachi finished.

Our sensei told us a little about him self and dismissed us until tomorrow. Our first day of training. YAY!

I remained sitting at the lake and twirling the water with my finger enjoying my time I had to myself. Well, I wouldn't really call it alone time because after Sensei and Kabuto left, Itachi remained standing next to a tree. Finally, fed up with his silence I turned to him.

"What may I ask do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Then just leave!"

"I have a question."

"Then ask it already."

"You have to answer honestly and you cannot avoid the question."

"Alright. I promise I'll answer honestly."

"Why aren't you in the cloud village and here instead?"

I breathed in and the breathed out slowly. "Because."

"You promised." Itachi glared and sat down in front of me.

I sighed. "Okay. Well, this is supposed to be top secret. You can't tell anyone!" I whispered. He nodded and I sighed again.

"Well, long before my brother and I were born my mother was gravely ill. Apparently she was sick from over use of the Kekkei Genkai she inherited, that she passed unto me. So my father, not meaning any harm by it, went and made a deal with a "demon" you would call it. My mother miraculously healed and went on to have my brother and I. Seven years later, the demon returned. My father hadn't held up his end of the deal and because of this both of my parents were killed. I was seven at the time and my brother was four. The demon let us live because it hadn't been our fault the deal was un kept. It disappeared and the Raikage stormed into the house moments later. Hours of discussion later, it was decided that I would be escorted to Konaha and my brother to Iwagakure for protection. But the Raikage was selfish and only thought of himself. He told me that the demon that came to reek havoc on the Village Hidden in Lightning was because of me. He led me to believe that it came after my Kekkei Genkai and my parents were only in his way of getting what he wanted. After being escorted here, the Hokage placed me in the care of Kaka-sensei and he told me the demon's reason for returning to the village wasn't my fault."

"But aren't you still seven?"

"Yes."

"Then this only happened months ago?"

I nodded. Itachi's look changed from a stern face to a somewhat apologetic look.

"Amaya-chan." Itachi said my name and I looked up blinking back my tears and trying to forget my memories.

"Hmm?"

"I won't let anything bad happen to you again." He leaned forward and ruffled my hair like Kaka-sensei did then left.

Maybe Itachi wasn't that bad. After all, he did say he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me again. Then again, he's a stupid boy with cooties.


	9. Chapter 7

Okay, about the necklace. I lied...its not coming up in this chapter...I just gotta wait for the RIGHT moment to put it in you know? Omg, I have 10 reviews..that might not be a lot to some, but to me, WOW. That's not only one handful, but two! Lmao, wow I'm chessy. Anyways, thanks mates for reading this. It is GREATLY appreciated. Much love- Cheemobob.

Journal 7

I woke up Itachi's room again and I sighed. Why me? Why the hell would this happen to me!

"Amaya?" I heard Itachi whisper from across the room. I stood up into a fighting stance.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're different than I remember." He said.

"How so?" I sat back down on his bed realizing we weren't going to fight. He came and sat next to me.

"When you were younger you didn't have this much confidence in yourself and I fed off of that when we would fight. I knew that you secretly liked me too, so that worked to my advantage."

"What's your point Itachi?"

"I can't feed off of you anymore. You have confidence. You have determination. You grew up. You want to know something else?" He asked.

"Uhh, sure." I said. Oh crap. Don't bring up my delirious infatuation with you when I was younger.

"I'm not even sure I can take advantage of you liking me anymore." He said. He brought it up.

I looked at him and smiled.

"You'll have to prove yourself," I said. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Oh man, what am I doing? That's right fall for the bad guy again just what mommy and daddy would love to happen, if they were here. "And not in a tough way. I know you can already fight." I finished.

"Amaya." He said.

"Yeah."

"Never mind. Go to sleep." He said.

"Sure thing." I yawned and lied down.

"Goodnight Amaya." He kissed me on the forehead as I started to close my eyes.

Journal 7

When I woke up I had no idea what time is was. The window on my left had a tree blocking it. I looked closely it also had a seal on it too. _Uchiha thinks of everything._ I thought. I rolled on my other side. Uchiha was right next to me sleeping soundly. I smiled. His hair wasn't in the ponytail like usual, so it covered some of his face. He had his cloak was off and his mouth was cracked. I noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt and I quickly turned away thinking even when he's sleeping he can still see the hundreds of shades of red on my cheeks. Moving was out of the question because I thought I would wake him up so I tried to contemplate a plan in my head. I soon closed my eyes and dozed off again. When you think of waking up to a mass murderer a normal person would think 'oh shit'. Apparently I'm not normal. Was it weird feeling safe around him? Absolutely.

**Beginning Memory**

_After I training with Itachi, we sat down by the pond._

"_Amaya?" Itachi asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_My mother makes really good__ onigiri and cabbage. Would you like to come over for dinner?" He asked._

"_I'd love too." I said._

_We walked to his house and I played with Sasuke for a while._

"_Mother, this Amaya. She's going to have dinner with us." Itachi introduced me to his mother. _

"_Oh. Hi. I'm Mikoto." She gave a quick smile._

"_Hi. I'm Amaya." I smiled and bowed._

"_Dinner is almost done. Would you like to set the table with Itachi?" She asked._

"_Sure." _

_We set the table. Itachi's father came home. He kissed his wife, smiled at Sasuke, nodded at Itachi, and stared at me as bowed to him. I got the feeling he didn't enjoy me being here._

"_So how do you know my son, Amaya?" Fugaku, Itachi's father asked._

"_I can't answer that sir. I'm afraid that's classified." I mumbled and looked down at the steaming food once more._

_I felt very uncomfortable. Itachi's mother looked at me and smiled._

"_You have beautiful eyes." She said._

"_Thank you, ma'am." I said and blushed deep red from embarrassment and from the compliment._

"_Mikoto." Itachi's father spoke and she became silent._

"_Itachi, I would like a word with you." Fugaku said._

_Itachi and his father left the table and I looked at his mom._

"_It's okay. Fugaku isn't used to Itachi bringing someone with him besides Shisui, Itachi's best friend. Especially a pretty girl like you." She whispered._

"_Thank you." I mouthed._

"_A girl? She's a distraction." I heard Itachi's father say in another room._

_Mikoto looked at me. "Do you mind helping me?" She asked trying to fill the silence. _

"_No not at all." I smiled._

"_Sasuke. Go to the kitchen." Mikoto said._

"_Mom!" Sasuke whined._

"_Now." She said. He left the table. _

"_Don't listen to Fugaku. He just wants Itachi to excel. He wants no distractions for him."_

"_I don't mean to be rude," I said. "But I don't think I am a distraction."_

"_Believe me, you are." She said._

_We picked up the table and I walked outside. I waited for Itachi at the steps. Sasuke came running up._

"_Hi!" He said. _

"_Hello." I smiled._

"_What are you doing?" He asked._

"_I'm waiting for your brother." _

"_Oh. I like you, but you know that already." He said._

_I smiled. "At least someone does." _

"_I think Itachi likes you too." He said._

_I blushed and pulled my hair behind my ears. "Sasuke, I like you too."_

_He smiled and hugged me. "Itachi is coming. I hope to see you again Onee-chan." He ran off back into the house. I kind of hoped I could see him again soon._

_Itachi sat next to me about 3 minutes later._

"_I'm sorry." He said._

"_It's okay. I don't mind." I said._

"_Want me to walk you home?" He asked._

"_You can if you want." _

_We put our shoes on and walked home with the moon shinning the brightest it ever has. _

_**End of memory**_

I opened my eyes and Itachi was awake.

"Good morning." He said.

"Same to you."

It became quiet between us. I moved closer to him and put his arm across me. He was shocked. I was shocked at myself.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Repaying a favor." I said.

I turned my head. His Sharingan was gone now. He leaned down and kissed me on lips. It wasn't passionate. It was a sweet light kiss.  
"I've waited so long to do that." He said.

I kissed him back a little more passionately this time.

There was a knock at his door. He broke the kiss as he got up and I pretended to sleep again.

"What?" Itachi said coldly. Damn, bi-polar much.

"It's me." A male voice said.

Itachi opened the door and let the person come in.

"She's sleeping." Itachi said.

"I see that. So what's happened between you two?" The person said.

There was a pause.

"Alright, alright. I get it. Pain wants to see you." The person said.

"Kisame." Itachi said.

"Yes."

"Leave."

"Touchy." Kisame said.

I heard the door shut. I opened my eye a little. No one was in the room. I walked to the bathroom that was connected onto Itachi's room. I still look a mess. I decided to take a shower. How could Itachi look at me the way he did with the way I looked? I mean you try being dragged through a forest, interrogated then beaten by the Akatsuki and still look hot. The shower felt as if it was lifting my hating mood just a tad. Again, just a tad. After I got dressed and brushed my hair with my fingers. I grabbed a kunai I found in his dresser. I opened the other door that I'm guessing Itachi and Kisame walked through. On the other side was a long hallway that had many doors. I walked quietly down the hallway and I saw someone move into it.


	10. Distant Memory: Oneechan?

Distant Memory: Onee-chan?

"SASUKE-KUN! DON'T YOU DO IT!" I squealed and grabbed onto Itachi's arm.

"But AMAYA! It's no fun swimming alone!" Sasuke whined and was pulling me by the arm into the lake.

"Itachi! Save me! AH!" I grabbed his arm and he was pulling me by the other arm.

"NOW!" Sasuke yelped and I started pulling Itachi closer to the lake.

"What?" Itachi fell into the water with us.

"HAHA! Good one Sasuke-kun!" We high fived and laughed.

"That isn't funny." Itachi pulled his hair out of his face and couldn't help but smirk a little.

"I caught the great Itachi Uchiha by surprise. I'd say that would count as one hell of an accomplishment." Smirking, I jumped of the water and rang my hair out.

"Onii-san! I want to go home now! Onee-chan, help me out."

"Uh, I'm not your Onee-chan, Sasuke-kun."

"Well, can you be?"

"Well, sure if I marry-uh, nevermind that. You can call me whatever you like." I took his hand and helped him out of the lake.

"Actually, I have to be going Sasuke." Itachi pulled out his ANBU mask and smirked.

"ONII-SAN! Where are you going?" Little Sasuke asked.

"I have a mission. But don't worry, I bet your Onee-chan can walk you home." Itachi said referring to me. I turned red and smiled to Sasuke.

"Come one Sasuke lets go." I grabbed his hand and Itachi flicked Sasuke on his forehead as usual.

"Forgive me, Sasuke." Then disappeared.

"I can't wait until I become an ANBU." I whispered to myself.

"Come on Onee-chan! Lets go home!"

I put my thoughts away and walked Sasuke home.

**Later**

I went to the lake where Itachi and I usually just hang out or train for a while. I sat down and dipped my feet into the lake and sighed. What an interesting day. Kaka-sensei was at the bar with Jiraiya-sama and I snuck a sip of sake, which is really good. Kaka-sensei was mad at me and Jiraiya-sama laughed it off and shooed me out of the bar with part of a popsicle. He took the other half.

I heard rustling in the tree above me and I lazily threw a kunai up. I heard it being caught and I sighed.

"Really? I was still relaxing." I jumped up into a fighting stance and Itachi jumped down across from me.

"Well, if you want to be an ANBU you are going to have to train more and more."

I yawned. "But I'm tired! Can't we just rest tonight?"

Itachi's Sharingan was deactivated and he gave a chuckle. "Just for tonight, but tomorrow we are going to train twice as hard." I nodded and dipped my feet back into the water and leaned against the tree. Itachi sat next to me and we talked about various things for a while. Then he just had to bring up what happened with Sasuke today.

"So, Onee-chan huh?" He laughed while saying this. I rolled my eyes and pushed him with my elbow.

"He's only what 6? He's young. I'll cut him some slack." I chuckled.

"But even a six year-old knows the difference between sister and good friend."

"Do you have to take everything so seriously? It's not like I'll ever be his sister anyways."

"Why do you say that?" Itachi asked.

I looked at the water. Avoiding the question. "Well, because I have to become Hokage before I ever think about being someone else's Onee-san. That's why I say that."

"Why would you ever want to become Hokage?"

"Oh, I don't know. It'll give me something to do. I'm kidding. I want to show these people that I can do something besides being a stupid Chunin, which I shouldn't be. I should at least be a Jonin. I mean after all I have a Kekkei Genkai that know one else around here has!"

"You're complaining again."

"Oh sorry. Plus, I told Aiko I would beat him at being the greatest ninja ever!" I continued staring at the water and got teary eyed.

"You miss him don't you?" Itachi asked me.

"Dearly. You know he was my first friend, ever."

"Well, he died protecting Konoha. That is all you could ask for. Him dying happily."

"Yes, but he was only 16."

"That could happen to any of us. The dangers of being a shinobi, never knowing when you're going to pass."

"You dolt! That goes for everyone!" I laughed.

"You know what I mean. Rushing in to protect your village and facing people that could possibly kill you in one second."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that Itachi. You're never going to die."

"Hmm?"

"Because know one could kill you in one second, but maybe two." I eventually fell asleep on his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 8

Journal 8

It was Kisame. I narrowed my eyes.

"Ah. Amaya." Kisame said walking up to me.

"Kisame." I was ordered to kill him at one point during my ANBU days. I would have to if I didn't get so damn sick all the time.

"Long time no see." He gave a toothy grin.

"Not long enough." My teeth clenched.

"How was last night?" He asked.

"You are disgusting." I said.

"Ha. You're funny, girl."

"Kisame!" I looked past Kisame's body and saw Konan standing there. She was Pain's friend I guess you could say. If that man even considers her a friend.

"Kisame. That's enough." She spat.

"Tiresome, that's what you are." Kisame said.

Konan glared at him.

"You're in for a rude awakening, Amaya." Kisame said.

"Yeah your right, I just woke up and saw your face." I smirked.

"You little-

"Kisame walk away." Said Konan.

Kisame growled at me.

"This must be weird for you." Konan said trying to sound nice.

I glared at her.

"I'll kill you." I said.

"You little slut." She spat. Konan never got mad. She was almost always reserved. Well, she was like that when I had to spy on her.

"Excuse me! Me, the slut? Really? So how many Six Paths of Pain have you slept with? All of them I bet."

"Listen bitch."

"No you listen. How bout you go back to your little toy and get a move on." I motioned her away.

"Pain will get you for this."

"Oh. I'm so scared." I was being very sarcastic and she was not liking it at all. In fact, I was almost afraid of Pain. Key word: Almost.

"That's it!" Konan yelled and rushed at me. So rash, she is.

"Water Jutsu: Dragon Whip!" I shouted. The water was spurting from my mouth. She burst into millions pieces of paper. I threw the kunai I found earlier at her. The kunai went through her and I heard a cling. We both turned around. Itachi was standing there.

"Enough." He said.

"You seriously don't think I can just wait in a room with major threats sitting outside the walls! I mean really? Last I checked I was loyal to Konoha not the Akatsuki. I'm just a prisoner remember?" I smirked. Maybe it irked him so he could take me to Pain. I'd very much like to talk to this man again.

"I said enough, Amaya!" Itachi yelled.

My eyes widened then narrowed.

"Uchiha."

Konan looked at me then towards Itachi. She nodded at him and left me alone.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" I shouted and ran towards her. Itachi grabbed my leg in mid stride and I fell to the ground.

"What's the big deal?" I yelled.

"Enough!" He yelled again.

"She is an enemy! I cannot believe you really expect me to go along with this!" I saw Deidara and Zetsu walk out of two different rooms. Kisame came out of his room too.

"What is going on?" He asked Deidara.

"The girl is being difficult, yeah." He said.

"It appears Itachi and her seem to have many conflicts." Zetsu said.

"How do you know?" Kisame asked.

Zetsu looked at him. "Oh yeah." Kisame said sounding like the dumb fish he is.

Itachi stared me down as he pushed more of his body weight on my hands and feet.

"Uchiha, what's wrong I thought girl fights turned a guy on?" I smirked. Itachi blushed and Kisame got a pervy smile on his face. He was pressing harder and harder down on my wrists.

"Uchiha. Get off of me. There are men in here that killed my people. Especially that one." I looked at Kisame and glared. Oh, how I hated that man. With a passion you could say.

"I killed too." Itachi spoke.

I glared at him. "You're different." I mumbled. I knew the truth, but half of me still hated him for that too. I knew he was different than the others. He was put up to everything of course to protect Konaha. I really don't like old people. Did I mention that?

"Get off of me Uchiha!" I yelled and spat in his face.

Kisame's eyes widened.

"I've never seen somebody do that to Itachi before. She is very brave." Deidara said happily I might add. I take it he didn't like him.

Itachi was pissed off. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them the Mangekyo Sharingan was activated. I was closed my eyes instantly.

"I'm not foolish, Itachi." I said. I struggled around on the ground.

"Enough means enough. Amaya, keep your damn mouth shut." He spat. Cursing? Wow. I'm really pushing him to the edge.

"Oh my, we are pissy aren't we?" I sarcastically stated.

"That's enough." I heard Kisame say he took out his sword.

"I've got this Kisame." Itachi said.

"You're a pain." Kisame said towards me.

"Can't you corporate?" Itachi asked.

"No! You're royally pissing my off Uchiha. Let go of me." I said.

"What happened to before?" He asked. Itachi was losing his steam. I was getting him.

I looked at him. I didn't care he had his Mangekyo Sharingan activated. "That was low, even for you Uchiha."

"If you would keep your damn mouth shut you wouldn't be wanted." Itachi said.

"Wanted? Wanted! Are you serious? You can't be serious? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Itachi lost it and slapped me hard in the face. It hurt like hell and it hurt him too. My cheek was burning from it. Score! Maybe I can see Pain now.

"Leave us!" Itachi shouted. Deidara, Zetsu and Kisame dispersed to what they were doing before.

"Amaya. You can't keep doing this." He said.

"Want to bet?" I said. He got up and pushed me into his room.

"Do you think it like this Amaya?" He shouted and slammed the door. He pushed me into the dresser and grabbed me by the arms from behind.

I just looked at him through the mirror. He's never been this mad before. I think I went to far.

"I hate the fact that you can't understand! I want this to stop!" He shouted again.

He started to hurt me. "Itachi you're hurting me." I said. How lame. I resorted to that nonsense. Sigh.

"You hurt me." He said.

I looked at him. "Itachi. I'm sorry. I just can't let these people live. I have a job to do. I know where my loyalties lie." I said.

His Sharingan was still in his eyes. I hated when he left his eyes like that. It made it harder to resist. It was silent when he loosened his grip. He lowered his eyes then looked up. "I love you." He whispered. My breath caught in my throat. I didn't know what to say. I truly did love this man, but my loyalties couldn't live with a murderer and his cult, could they?


	12. Chapter 9

Oh my goodness, you guys. I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it has taken me SOOOOOOOO long to update. My internet has been out since like ages ago. Now I can update. Can I get an Amen? Just kidding. Unless you already so Amen then oh well. Btw...necklace HISTORY! WOOT WOOT!

Journal 9

"Itachi. I-I." Shit. I just wanted to see Pain. I didn't want a heart to heart fest.

"I see." He walked away from me and looked out the window.

"Itachi." I said and a single tear went down my cheek. I walked behind him and placed my hand on his back. He turned around and placed his hand in mine.

"Itachi. I'm torn." The tears where strolling down my cheeks. He wiped them off with his hand.  
"I truly care for you Amaya. I've cared for you since we first met at the Academy. I knew I wanted to be with you since then. When I saw you with Aiko giggling like a young schoolgirl and not fawning over me I knew you were different and I needed to know why. I only resisted so long because I needed to focus to impress my father and give my clan hope. All through that and you still supported me. When we would fight, you would fall and get back up to help me, not for you. That necklace I gave you was a sign from me. You took as a friendly gesture. The night when you ate dinner with us, I told my father I was going to be with you no matter what he says. He didn't like you because you were not an Uchiha. I didn't care. After dinner when we walked to your house I knew it would be the last time I would see for a while and that being with you would be very hard to come by. You were so weak and young then, fragile and scared."

I couldn't say no to him after that speech. But I couldn't say yes. After all, he had said a lot, more than he usually said in a day. His Sharingan was still activated. He pulled me close to him. His body was warm. I did feel safe with him. I wish he would just be a good guy then none of this would have to happen.

"You do know what will happen to me, right?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"I would have to abandon my life again, start somewhere new here with you, betray all of my friends, especially Naruto."

"I know."

"Suppose I was caught. I would be killed."

"I know."

"I'm not staying with you." I told him.

I could tell he was hurt, but he understood.

"You're protecting your village. I understand." He said. Of all people of course he knew. He basically gave his life up for the village.

"I truly am sorry, Itachi. I do love you." I said.

He hugged me closer to him.

I looked up at him and kissed him. It was sweet at first then it became very passionate. We let each other in. His arms ran up and down my back. My arms stayed around his neck. We walked over to the bed still kissing. I got on top of him not breaking the kiss once. He broke the kiss for a breath.

"Wow. I really was missing out." I said.

He started to kiss my neck then my throat. I brought him back to my face. He smirked. We kissed for a long time until he decided to move to the next level. I refused at first. Things started getting really hot between us. We finally ended sore and exhausted.

I looked at him. "I'm glad it was you I fell in love with." I said.

"I agree."

We fell asleep in each other's arms and I never wanted to leave.

The next morning I traced the outline of my greatest treasure, my necklace.

"Hey, Itachi."

"Hmm." He turned on his side and sheet slid off of his chest, gracing the necklace.

"It was from my mother."

"But you told me you bought it."

"A lie. It was my mother's mothers' and her mothers' necklace and so on. It was made when Konoha was first started out. This is why the necklace is very dear to me. I entrusted it to you hoping you'd take care of it. You have."

"Itachi. Why did you give it to me? If it was your mothers."

"She gave it to me. It is supposed to help keep tabs on the person you wish. It's an old, forgotten jutsu. My Mother said I should give it to someone I trusted."

"Why did you trust me? I know damn well you never have trusted anyone in your life."

"Hn."

"Is that it, hn? You ruin good moments like that with that 'hn' you always do."

Itachi stared at me and his eyes lightened up a little more. "You right. I don't trust anyone. But you are Amaya. You are not just anyone, you are someone and you're that someone I can trust with this necklace." His hand was still rubbing the stone and it was now warm. I placed my hand over his on my neck and continued to stare at him.

"There. Now that just made up for your 'hn' earlier." I kissed his cheek and relaxed in his arms.

Pain called Itachi to see him again. I continued to lie in the bed. There was a knock on the door. Rolling out of the bed, I put clothes on and answered it.  
"Deidara?" I asked.

"Um yes. Do you mind if I talk to you?" He asked.

"Uh, okay just this once." I said.

I let him in and he sat on the floor. So did I.

"So what did you want?"

"You were there when Master Sasori died weren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, I had no part in the killing though, I did surveillance."

"You followed me too after the fight."

"Yes."

"Itachi found you following me."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you call for help?" he asked.

"I couldn't. I had no way to get a hold of anyone else."

"Oh. You know I have to get a new partner now."

"Okay. I still don't see why you're talking to me about this."

"He is so annoying! Yeah!" Deidara shouted.

"You're annoying me, Deidara."

"I'm sorry."

I stood up and opened my door.

"If I see you anywhere else harming my friends or Naruto again. I will hurt you. Maybe even kill you." I became serious just trying to give him a little scare. It didn't work though.

"I'll look forward to it." Deidara said. I walked out behind him. I won't fight anybody. I won't fight anybody. I kept telling myself that. I saw Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu sitting around a table. I got a cold chill when I walked into the room. The Zombie Brothers just sitting at a table not killing anyone gave me more shivers.

"Amaya an ANBU with Itachi. How ironic." Kakuzu said looking at papers. Was he looking at my file? How the hell did he get a hold of that?

"Anbu? In Akatsuki hideout? I don't believe it."

"Retired Anbu." I snapped out of the two causing them to look up.

"You're a bit young to be fucking retired." Hidan said. Kisame and he would die before I leave this place. I can't stand Hidan and his big mouth and stupid Jashinist religion.

"Hidan. Don't test me."

"Bitch. Believe me. I won't. That's Itachi's job." Hidan smirked

I glared at Hidan. "How dare you." I snapped.

"Feisty. Now I see why Itachi likes her." Hidan said and elbowed Kakuzu in the arm. Kakuzu sighed and went back to reading my file.

I raised my fist and banged it on the table causing a big dent to go in the center of it.

Kakuzu looked at me. Or I thought he did. He was looking past me. I turned around and saw Itachi standing there with Kisame.

"Uhh. Uchiha, Sushi." I acknowledged them.

Kisame wasn't too happy with that nickname. He wasn't happy with me at all.

"Amaya, I'd like to speak with you." Itachi said. I nodded and followed him into his room.

"Thank you." He said.

"Do you know how hard that was?" I asked.

"I'm sure it was excruciating for you." I hinted the sarcasm, but continued anyways.

"Oh it was. Did you hear what they said about you and I?"

"I did hear."

"Well."

"I say they're mad because they can't get a girl."

"Ha. I never thought of that." I mumbled.

"I have a mission to go on." Itachi said. There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"So do I stay here? Is it safe?" I asked.

"I've got Deidara watching you. That was a task in itself. I put a seal on the door to where he's the only one that can come in. Pain won't get near you."

"He's just like your father, Fugaku."

Itachi looked at me. "You still remember him?" He asked.

"How could I not? He made me feel like I was standing before God and he was deciding whether I go to heaven or hell."

"You are an amazing person, Amaya." Itachi spoke and hugged me.

"Are you killing on this mission?" I asked.

"No, just observing, hopefully. If he causes problems then we will have to fight."

"Problems?"

"Yes."

"Where is the mission at?"

He hesitated and finally answered, "Cloud."

I pulled away from him. "You're kidding. No. No, Itachi."

"I won't be long, 2 weeks tops."

"It's not that."

"I know. I told you I'm not killing anyone."

"What will you be observing on this mission?" I asked.

"We're observing the 8- Tail. Just to see what we will be up against soon."

"Good-bye Itachi." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's it?"

"Yes. Now go."

He left through the door. I tried to look out the window to see if he would be walking this way but I never saw him pass.


	13. Chapter 10

**So hey guys! Now here me out, I AM SOOOO SORRY! it's been so long since I've updated. I had college applications and finals to do! It's been over a month, but that's all changed now. So because I haven't updated I will updated at least 3 to 4 times this week. Now I know what your thinking. How is this possible? How will she do this? Here's the thing *whispers* I already wrote it! SHH! Don't tell no one! **

**By the way, I put a major, major twist in this chapter. So don't hate me for it. :) It will all make sense in the long run I swear it! :) Love you all! 3**

Journal 10

I stayed in the room almost the entire time Itachi was gone. Deidara came in a couple of times and dropped off my food. I thanked him if I was awake. I did a lot of thinking and sleeping. I thought a lot about how this would work, whether I should leave, and what Naruto would think of me.

I did have to leave eventually. After Itachi and Kisame came back on their mission I had decided I would leave that following morning.

"It has kunai, shuriken and food." Itachi threw a pack at me.

"Thank you."

"I'm warning you. Pain will come after your head. He will stop at nothing to kill you now that you have left the Akatsuki without being killed."

"I know. I used to being hunted." I smiled.

"You're forgetting something." He said.

"What?"

He took the necklace out of his pocket. I lifted my hair up and he put it on me. What the hell? When did he take that off? Ugh, ninja.

"You need to go now." He said.

"What about you? What's going to happen?" I asked.

"I'll come up with something. Nothing will happen to me. I'm too vital to them. Now go." He said. He removed the seal from the window.

"I love you, Uchiha."

He smiled. I took one last look at him before I jumped out of the window.

Journal 11

Leaving was the hardest thing I could do, but it had to be done. I left the hideout safely and I tried to find my home to Konaha. I'm no good at telling which way to travel. I was never good at that. Funny for a ninja right? Yeah, it's even sadder when you're a retired ANBU.

Traveling is good for fun times with friends or a loved one. Sleeping on under the stars is extremely romantic, depending on who your with of course. Roasting food under a crackling hot fire with the smell of eggplant, and Cyprus filling the air is relaxing and soothing. It's also a good time to tell funny or scary stories with others. Unfortunately, I was doing all those things by myself and all it was good for was thinking. My thinking sent me into a depressing fit of despair. It also allowed me to come to a realization. I was a lonely ninja who left the only man she's ever loved- besides her dad- for the better of her village. I was completely and utterly screwed up. Not only for loving a wanted criminal, but for leaving him! I jumped up and looked at the starry sky. I needed to get back home before my thoughts get even more depressing. I need a distraction from Itachi. I bet Naruto could help with that.

I traveled for 3 nights and 4 days before I ended up at a way to familiar location.

I saw two men walking with their backs to me. I hid in the bushes. One has silver hair and I knew in an instant who it was. Kabuto. The other person walking beside him I had no recognition of. Words were exchanged between the two and they stopped. Kabuto turned around.

I narrowed my eyes and got out from behind the bushes. "Kabuto." I growled.

The other man turned around. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was him.

"Sasuke." I said with disbelief.

He looked at me. He didn't recognize me. Of course he wouldn't. His hatred blinded him. I knew that right away just by the look in his eyes.

"Amaya." Kabuto said and his eyes narrowed.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Kabuto then he looked over at me.

"Amaya?" He asked.

I nodded.

"How is my brother?" He asked. My heart skipped a beat.

"Like hell I know! I haven't seen him since that night." I lied and he knew better.

"What are you doing here?" Kabuto asked.

"I got lost." I sheepishly grinned.

"You didn't know where you were going?" Sasuke asked.

I scratched my head. "Yeah, see I'm not to good at the whole direction thing."

"Get her." Kabuto told Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him.

"She's not a threat." He said.

"You'd be surprised. She almost beat Orochimaru." Kabuto said.

Sasuke looked at me.

"Ha. Try and get me." I said. I disappeared behind a rock.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted and came rushing for the rock. I moved and ran towards Kabuto. I hit him with a couple of shuriken. I ran behind Sasuke.

"Frost Breath: Tenkaton Toukakyuu no Jutsu!" I shouted. The frost spears went into Sasuke's back and he turned into smoke. I knew that was coming. Sasuke has gotten good. I back flipped towards Kabuto and stabbed at him with a sebon. Where is Sasuke? I looked around. This where I wish I had the Sharingan. Kabuto was hurting. He didn't try coming after me because he knew I would kill him if he touched me.

Sasuke came running at me from my left. I jumped into the air.

"Chidori!" I heard a shout from the sky. Sasuke flew out of nowhere. I dodged his Chidori and threw a kunai at him. He turned in a puff of smoke again. I landed on the ground with my knees and slid back. I looked around again. Sasuke came at me with his sword. I dodged his attacks with his sword while he dodged my water attacks. We were getting nowhere. We were just wearing each other out. I wanted to just say you know what take me to Orochimaru's place. I never did of course that would be giving up. Sasuke and I were both losing our breath. We still kept fighting. I looked over Kabuto wasn't there anymore.

"Damn." I mumbled.

Sasuke took advantage of that moment. He pulled out a kunai and I dodged towards the left. He appeared in front with his sword to my neck.

I smiled. "Aw, damn." I said.

He stared at me. "Your weak."

"Why you little." I snarled. Weak my ass. I let him win.

I felt hands grab my hands. I looked to the side with my eyes.  
"Kabuto."

"Not so tough are you Amaya?" He said.

"Yeah. Your brave when Sasuke is the one that captured me in the first place." I grinned.

"Even when you are caught in a no win situation you are smiling." Kabuto confirmed.

"Yeah. So when are you going to come out the closet Kabuto?"

He grunted. "I'm not like that."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Your asexual." I laughed then Sasuke moved his sword and Kabuto pushed me forward.

"Hey now. Watch yourself. You wouldn't want to know what would happen if you hurt me." I said. I looked at Sasuke and he knew exactly _what_ I was talking about. For a blindfold Kabuto took my headband I placed it over my eyes. Sasuke took over at one point on the walk over.

"You've seen my brother. I can tell." Sasuke said.

"Really? Why do you say that?" I asked.

"You have that look in your eye. Plus I looked at your pack." He said. That obvious?

"My pack?" I asked.

"Yeah. The weaponry in there is what the Akatsuki use."

"When did you go through my stuff?" I asked.

"While we were fighting and I had shadow clones attacking you."

"Your horrible."

"No, I want power." He said.

"Your willing to do anything for it to huh?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That sounds familiar. Do you realize how much you two are alike?"

"We are nothing alike. He killed his people to prove himself. I would never kill my people." You have no idea how wrong you are.

"But you'll kill other people who have loved ones also?" I asked.

He was silent then he said, "Yes."

"Were here." I heard Kabuto say.

I felt the ground get smoother and smoother. I could tell the floor was dirt. One of them opened a door.

"You're staying here." Kabuto said. He pushed me in and shut the door. I heard him lock the door and walk off.

Journal 12

I removed my headband and put it back to normal. First thing I did was look in my bag. Of course all my weapons were gone. I didn't care about that though. I sat on the bed. There were no windows just four walls, a bed, a candle and a table to put the candle on. I heard the jiggling of the doorknob and hid on the side of the door where it opens. The door opened and Sasuke walked in. My guard went up higher.

"What do you want?" I asked form where I was standing.

Sasuke shut the door. "I want your help." He said.

"With what?"

"I'm going to kill Orochimaru." He said.

I looked at him. "Besides killing a horrible man, what's in it for me?"

"I won't kill you." He said. I really did believe he would kill me if he had the chance too. This darkness inside of him was too much for even Orochimaru to handle.

I thought about it for a while. "I'll do it." I said.

Sasuke grinned. "We'll start on my count."

Leaving the room, walking down a hallway, stopping at a door. The biggest thrill of my life was about to happen. I love revenge. It's a bitch and she hurts. Orochimaru is about get a beating from her and I'll pleasantly watch, enjoying every minute of it.


	14. Chapter 11

OKay guys, there are legit reasons i haven't updated like...i'm playing college soccer starting in four months, and i've been at recruiting for ever! not to mention, i got accepted to the college i want which makes sense because im playing soccer for them...then im the president of beaucoup clubs and i can't keep my head on straight...never to so many things at once...baddd decision...next, i haven't had time to update..ive been way busy, and because of that i just haven't felt like wanting to update or write...so now that soccer is ending tomorrow hopefully i'll have more time to think! Yay thinking, or that could be a bad thing. But whatever! I still love you guys! 3 hearts and kisses for all of you! *big smooch and bear hug* oh, and i didn't bother to proofread this chapter..if found mistakes like spelling...all i say is oh well, i'll fix it later!

oh and fyi, if you haven't caught on. these are Amaya's journal entries...you should probably take note of that...it's important later.

Journal 14

I'm to tired to write down the events of how Orochimaru died, but believe me when I say it was for lack of a better word, amazing. Was hit in the head a little more than I would have liked too, but I digress.

Journal 15

After the fight Sasuke said he was going to go gather some people. Whatever that meant, like a morale maybe?

"You're welcome to come along." Sasuke interrupted my thoughts.

"I think I just might." The curiosity was getting the better of me. Besides, if Konoha is against Sasuke then technically, I was spying, which meant I was doing good by fighting with him right? Oh, I'm a loyally confused.

We walked into a place with tubes and clear water containers in it. I was afraid to know what Oroichimaru kept in here. Sasuke and I walked up to a clear container in the back center of the room.  
"I knew it was you. The fact that you're here must mean you killed Oroichimaru." The water spoke.

I raised an eyebrow. Water talking? Oroichimaru hit me a little to hard on my head.

Sasuke replied with a simple, "Yeah. But never mind that. Let's get you out of here."

He pulled out his sword and sliced the container open. The water started pouring out of it and a figure started to rise out of the water.

"Free at last. Thank you Sasuke." It said.

"Suigetsu, you're the first. Come with me." Sasuke said.

The thing coming out of the water was named Suigetsu. I could swear though I saw nothing in the container but water, unless- it was a boy! He had razor sharp teeth with white hair. He looked fairly familiar.

"Me? First? They are others then?" Suigetsu asked.

"Two others. I'm taking Jugo from the Northern hideout and Karin from the southern hideout."

Suigetsu started to rise out of the water naked.

"Aiya!" I said and turned around so I wouldn't have to face a naked man.

"Are you sure about that?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

"Why?"

"It's nothing. I just that I don't like them. I can't get along with them. At least, that's what I think. Sure you picked me, but I wonder choosing those two, Sasuke." Suigetsu said. He hasn't even acknowledged that fact I'm here, which is kind of a good thing.

"Enough rambling and put your clothes on. We're going" Sasuke said.

Thank god. I thought, until Suigetsu started to laugh.

"Ordering me around like a big shot, eh?"

I heard a few water droplets hit the ground. Sasuke heard it too. I saw Suigetsu run up behind Sasuke, still naked I might add, and place a finger up to Sasuke's head.

"Let me clarify the relationship between you and me, Alright? Sorry, but you chose to rescue me. I never said anything about following you. Just because you defeated Oroichimaru doesn't make you better than me. Everyone was after him. You were his pet, so you weren't imprisoned and stayed by his side. You had more chances to kill him than the rest of us."

There was silence between the two of them

"Gotcha, just kidding. But I let you know now, just to make us even. I'm free at last, so I do as I please." Sasuke and I left the naked Suigetsu in the room and started walking down a path covered with trees.

**later**

"By the way, it was your team wasn't it? The team that brought down my great predecessor, Momichi, Zabuza." Suigetsu said swimming in water in front of our path.

"What ever happened to his blade? The executioner's blade? Let's do this. If you tell me where the blade is and I take possession of it, then I'll be willing to help you.

Sasuke started to over of the water. I just followed behind him.

"Put some clothes on." Sasuke said.

Gross, he's still naked. Has he even realized there is a girl here?

We came to the Great Naruto Bridge. Sasuke stopped for a while and thought about something. Probably Naruto because I was thinking about him also. Like the fact that we were supposed to go get ramen as of three weeks ago and never did.

"The Great Naruto Bridge? What a weird name. Hey was Zabuza Senpai strong?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." Sasuke said.

I looked over at Suigetsu who had clothes on and we both shrugged.

Journal 16

We walked over to two graves. To be honest I zoned out on what they were talking about. I tried to remember how we got here just in case something happened.

"It's not here." I guess they were talking about that sword from earlier.

"I'm not the keeper of these graves. Someone must have taken it."

"Well since I don't have the sword, my joining you will have to wait." Suigetsu said walking away from the grave.

"So why haven't I seen you at Oroichimaru's before?" Suigetsu asked me when we were walking over a bridge. Again.

"Because I wasn't a prisoner or his pet there. I showed up for some unfinished business. Plus, you were kept in a container of water you shouldn't have really seen anything."

"Oh. Well I'm Suigetsu."

"I know."

"Well nice way to shut me out like that." Suigetsu said.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know I was needed for entertainment." Ugh, kids.

"Your annoying." He told me.

"Both of you." Sasuke told us.

"Hey, don't you tell me what to do Sasuke, if I remember correctly, I helped you take down Oroichimaru. Also I'm still your elder."

Sasuke glared at me.

"Glare all you want. I dare you to try something." I said stepping in front of him.

"Wait? She helped you beat Orochimaru? Elder? Woo, how old are you?" Suigetsu asked all of these questions.

"I helped him because he asked me too, and you shouldn't ask a woman her age."

Sasuke walked around me.

"That's okay with me. I can deal with older women." Suigetsu got a smile on his face.

I stopped in front of him. "Listen, Suigetsu. I appreciate your attraction to me, but I'm taken and your 16. It just won't work out with us." With that I turned around to Sasuke.

"Is Sasuke the reason you're taken?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke and I looked at each other and I smiled.

"No. Never. Your on the right track though." I said.

Sasuke smirked. He didn't realize I saw him from the corner of my eye. At least there was some hope left.

Journal 17

The yogurt shop was a pointless stop even if it was good. Sasuke had girls fawning over him, just like Itachi had back then. A girl told us that a bridge maker knew where Suigetsu's soon to be sword was. When we arrived where the bridge maker was, we learned that he was in the land of Lightning building a bridge and wouldn't be back for a year.

The streets were completely packed, and a man bumped into Suigetsu on our way back to square one. "What the hell do you think you're-

"Hey we were just looking for you." Suigetsu said. The man tried running off. Suigetsu grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him into a pile of trash in an alley.

"Wh-who are you guys?" He asked.

"You seem the type to know a lot of things." Suigetsu said.

"I know nothing about Tenzen." The man said.

"Anything will do, just tell us what you know." Suigetsu pulled out a kunai.

"If you're going to get any where with this man, persuasion is the key." I whispered to Suigetsu and put a finger to my cheek.

I bent down with my hands on my thighs. "Tell us, please." I said.

"Tenzen Daikoku is a politician, but there is another side to him. He's the boss of a huge band of thieves. I heard he duels out huge bribes to feudal lords, and gets whatever evil things he likes.

"See you know it all. And? Where does he live?" Suigetsu asked.

"Just south there's a castle in the forest. Rumors say several thousand mercenaries guard the place and it is impenetrable." The man finished.

I stood back up. "Oh, I beg to differ."


	15. Chapter 12

Journal 16

I waited in the bushes with Suigetsu for Sasuke to show. Thousands of men on horses were riding towards the castle.

"Lets make a wager? The one who gets the Executioner's Blade first." Sasuke said to Suigetsu. Where the hell he came from I have no idea. But he's an Uchiha so whatever.

"Huh? I never expected you to have a playful side! Let's do it. It sounds like fun." Suigetsu laughed.

"Then it starts now. There is one rule. We don't kill anyone.

Sasuke jumped down and started fighting off the men on horses. Suigetsu and I looked at each other.

"I guess it starts now." I said.

"I can't afford to lose this wager. Well alright, let's do it." Suigetsu said as we all stalked towards the castle. Millions of arrows came flying from the castle walls once we were sighted. Arrows= annoying. Work on dodging skills again -side note for myself-.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." Sasuke said. It looked exactly like Itachi's. Sasuke disappeared and Suigetsu freaked out. I sighed. Stupid puberty hitting boys react so hastily. Men started running at us. I got into my fighting stance and Suigesu ran towards them. Next thing I knew men just started dropping. I looked around and Suigetsu ran off inside. I shrugged to myself, not wanting to know what he just did, and started too walk into the castle. I heard more fighting going on inside so I ran in and I just saw Tenzen's men all over the ground. "Well, so he's not all talk." I said. I walked upstairs to where Tenzen and Suigetsu were. A man ran through a wall and cut Suigetsu in half.

"NO!" I shouted. Sure the little kid was a criminal, but that hasn't stopped me from caring before.

I looked at Suigetsu's body fall to the floor. The two men looked up at me. The man with a giant sword, I'm guessing Executioner's blade, started to run towards me.

Suigetsu's body began to laugh, and his to halves connected together by what looked like water. He stood up and grabbed the sword's handle. His arm grew in size tremendously. Sasuke came up the stairs behind me and threw Suigetsu his water bottle. Suigetsu drank a little and flung the man holding the sword through the window.

Suigetsu was going to kill Tenzen, but Sasuke stopped him. So he just cut the pillars. Tenzen's last words were "Sasuke, you're the one who killed Oroichimaru!"

We walked out of the already fleeting castle. Still me getting no credit for helping Sasuke fight off Oroichimaru.

Journal 17

Sasuke randomly stopped in the forest causing me to trip over Suigetsu.

"Aiya! I'm sorry." I helped Suigetsu up. He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes him. I let go of his hand and he fell again.

"I will give you two choices either you join my team or you leave now and next time I see you I'll kill you." Sasuke looked at me blank in the eye.

He caught me off guard.

"I choose the second one. Sasuke think about what your doing. For me, just think." I said.

"Your decision was the wrong choice. That's what I think." He said.

"Fine Sasuke, next time I see you I won't go easy on you either. Expect a fight. Nothing more, nothing less."

He nodded.

Suigetsu stood up.  
"Hey, you're not going to be part of this?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not, water boy."

"I have a nickname." He smiled.

"You're sweet. Also, how about next time you treat a girl with some respect." Like putting clothes on. I mentally sighed.

I held my hand out to him and he shook it then kissed it. I gave him a weird look then just smacked him.

I nodded at him and turned to Sasuke.

"Good-bye, Sasuke." I was hesitant on giving him a hug, but I did anyways.

"I'll miss you. It was nice to see you again. You've grown up to be a great fighter no doubt about that. We are both proud of you." I said.

"Both?" Suigetsu asked. I ignored him.

"Also, he's going to find you. He's already told me he is prepared to fight you in order to save you. The girl, she still loves you, and truly cares for you. It's turned into true affection you know. I have a feeling she would do anything for you Sasuke. I think she might follow you to the ends of the earth."

"She was that way before I left a long time ago."

"I know. She's gotten quite beautiful, Sasuke. She has bloomed like cherry blossom. Wow, oh ironic."

Sasuke turned his head in the other direction.

"I'm so lost right now Amaya." Suigetsu said.

"You'll eventually find out." Geez, stupid kid. Stupid annoying little charming kid.

"Can I know one thing? Whom are you taken by?" Suigetsu asked.

"No one." Sasuke answered for me harshly. Taking the hint, Suigetsu shut up, and I started to make my way off.

"Well I'm off. Try not to miss me too much boys. By little brother." I saw Sasuke stiffen before hopped up into the trees and ran off towards the village again.

"Man, she was cool." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke didn't say a word. What a little dork.

Journal 18

I'm now sitting at a small campsite I've made for myself back on the way to Konaha. I decided against shelter in any near by village of the Fire Country because there might be the slightest chance I could be considered a threat or potentially a traitor. As I write this, I feel something weird in my lower abdomen. I'm afraid my kekkei genkai side effects are no longer in remission. Soon the pain will be almost unable to bear.

It's getting late into the night and I can no longer stay awake to finish writing this chapter. It'll just have to wait until later.

Journal 19

I arrived at Konaha, in disguise of course, the next day. I had no idea what people were going to say about me, if I was a traitor or what.

"Yeah. I've heard about it too." A man with a beard said talking to the man next to him ate the ramen place I eating at.

"Can you believe the Akatsuki are on the move again?" The other man said to the beard man.

"No. I can't. The Hokage isn't happy about it either. I heard that she is taking major precautions." The beard man said.

"Yeah. She's sending Team Kakashi out to go see what's going on." The non-bearded man said.

I choked on my ramen.

"Are you alright?" The non-bearded man asked me. I nodded and smiled.

"Say what's your name?" He asked.

"Karin." I said. Damn. Really? Out of all the names I could have chosen. I choose Karin. I'm a baka. I really am. Sometimes I just wonder if I'm mentally unstable. I bet I am.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing here alone?" He asked, breaking my "mental issues" I was thinking about.

"I'm away on business."

"Is that so?" The bearded man asked.

"Yes. Now if you would excuse me." I paid my bill to the nice old man and left.

"Hey, wait," The non bearded man said. "Let me show you around."

"Alright. Thank you." I said.

He walked me over to an alley. Am I really that stupid? Perv. Instead of him pushing me against the wall, I pushed him up against it. His shocked face made me smile on the inside. Check me out I still got it.

"You will tell me everything you know about this mission Lady Tsunade sent team Kakashi on."

"I'm not going to tell you anything." I pressed a kunai to his throat.

"Tell me."

"A ninja never says anything to turn in his comrades."

"I'm an ANBU from here. I was kidnapped and now I've escaped. Tell me." I pressed the kunai closer to his throat and lifted my hood showing my headband.

"The Akatsuki has been spotted and Lady Tsunade sent Team Kakashi to see what's going on."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Do you know which way they headed?" He shook his head.

"You were little help to me. If you say one word about me being here, I'll find you and I swear you do not want to know what I'll do." He man gulped and nodded. I released him and he went running off.

"Just great." I whispered to myself. Team Kakashi is fighting Itachi and Kisame by themselves? Kakashi can take them, but not all by himself. Naruto will get impatient and Sakura will get in the way. I saw Jiraiya walking down the same road I was. I freaked and lowered my head. He walked past me and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, hello." Jiraiya said and ran back.

"Great." I mumbled. Even if a woman is in a coat and it doesn't show any shape whatsoever he still hits on her. Commencing with the mental sighs.

"You know, I think I can create a character for you in one of my books." He said.

"You Pervy Sage- oh I mean. Shit." I totally just gave away my cover.

Jiraiya took a closer look at me. "Amaya?" He asked.

I removed my hood. "Hi."

"Amaya!" He shouted and picked me up.

"HEY!" I shouted.

"Where have you been? Kakashi told me you vanished when they fought- oh no." He said.

"What?"

"You need to see Lady Tsunade immediately."

"Why?"

"There is an issue we need to resolve."

"Does it involve Orochimaru?" I asked.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I was there. I helped kill him."

Jiraiya remained quiet. "I see. So you saw him then."  
"Yes, I fought along side him."

"What is he going to do?"

"I have no idea. I just know that he was gathering people and that's it. It's only 3 others though. He gave me an option." Like really? Just blurt out you slept with Itachi while you're at it. I thought. Or maybe I can keep that little tidbit to myself.

"What was it?"

"Stay and fight with him or leave and next time he sees me he'll kill me."

"He is a threat."

"I know."

"You should have killed him."

"I know."

"Have you seen Naruto yet?"

"No, I just arrived."

"You were gone for quite some time." He said.

"Yeah, four and half weeks is quite some time."

"And you've come back uninjured. You're lucky."

"I wouldn't say that." I said.

"Why?"

"I've been really sick lately."

"Sick?"

"Yes."

"Is it that sickness or the other sickness?" He said. -_- that was the best way to describe my face, are you fucking kidding me face and you really just asked that face.

"Gah! It's the Kekkei Genkai sickness Jiraiya."

"Oh. You're hiding it well then. Have you used it?" He asked.

"It's amazing what I can hide. And no, I haven't." I mumbled the last part, but I'm pretty sure he could still hear me. Lying to Jiraiya was so hard. After all, he was like my personal pervy uncle.

"Naruto has been quite worried about you."

"Where is he then?" I asked.

"He should be with Sakura and Sai."

"Sai?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot. Team Kakashi got another member."

"Is he strong?"

"Quite. He does art."

I looked at Jiraiya. "I'll be seeing you. I'm going to go see Naruto."

"Good-bye Amaya."

Now that I knew I was on good terms with my village again I no longer had to hide. I waited to see Lady Tsunade till later. I decided leaving that whole mess alone until I get food in my stomach or a drink.


	16. Chapter 13

Journal 19

I walked past my apartment, which no doubt is covered in layers of dust, and the ramen shop, the best ramen I've ever tasted by the way. I saw groups of teenagers hanging out by The Grill and happen to see my favorite spiky blonde ninja sitting with them.

After walking into the grill, the waitress asked me for a seat, I said no and walked towards their table.

One boy looked up and saw me standing by their table with my arms folded smirking. "Can I help you?" He asked.

Naruto and Sakura stopped laughing and looked up.

"AMAYA!" They both shouted and stood up to give me a hug.

"Hi guys." I gasped out between hugs.

"Are you okay? What happened? Did you hear what's going on? How did they treat you? What happened with him? Did everything work out? Do you have any information for us?" Naruto asked me a billion questions at once.

"Slow down Naruto. I can only take so much." I smiled.

"It's good to know you're okay. Everyone was worried." Sakura said. I sat down with them at the table.

"This is Sai." Sakura said pointing to the pale skinned boy with jet-black hair.

"Hello."

He nodded. Wasn't much of a talker I take it.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm okay. I'm a little sick though."

"I hope you get better." Naruto said.

"As do I. So I've heard about this little mission you all are going on."

"Yes. Orochimaru has been killed by Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I know." I'm just going to get over the fact that no one wants to give me any credit, like usual. I bet this is what I get for being "discharged voluntarily" from ANBU, but that is an entirely different story.

"Have you talked to Lady Tsunade yet?" Sakura asked.

"No, not yet. I will go see her shortly."

"Well I'll come with you. I should be going back to see her anyways."

"Alright. Well, Naruto, Sai. We'll be seeing you guys later." They both nodded. Sakura and I left.

We were walking down the streets. Everyone was saying hi to her.

"Your little miss popular, aren't you?"

"Well I help a lot of people here. Naruto told me about it." She said.

"About what?' I asked.

"Him."

"He did now, did he?" I'm going to strangle that boy after he treats me to some ramen.

"Don't be mad at him. He told me because he thought I would understand. I do actually."

"Sakura. Don't tell me you understand because you don't. Yours isn't a mass murderer and in that group. People believe yours is still good. When people hear my guys name they shutter and call him horrible things. You don't understand Sakura. You don't."

"Look, I know that you're stressed. I can feel it."

"You have no idea." I said.

"When you said you were sick back there, are you really sick?"

"Yes. I've been getting sick quite often now."

"What kind of sickness?" Sakura was concerned now.

"Thank you for your concern. It's just a minor set back, just the common flu."

"You will have to be in top condition to go on the mission with us."

"So your assuming I'm going on the mission?" I asked.

"Well yeah. I figured you would want to go."

It became quiet. We were almost to her office and I stopped Sakura from opening the door.

"You know I saw him right?"

"Yes. I figured you would see him."

"I fought with him as well. He's not the same person. Sakura, he's gotten dark I guess would be the right word."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Sakura said.

"You sound like me. Just don't let your feelings for him now cloud your judgment when you see him later."

"Your one to talk, Amaya." Spicy little kid.

"Touché."

"I told him about you."

"What did he say?" Sakura's voice got higher and she was lit up with excitement.

"Well, he still remembers you. I told him you matured, but still deeply care for him. He told me that he knew that already."

"Oh. He still remembers me at least."

"Yeah. At least."

We walked into Lady Tsunade's office.

"Nice to see you back." Lady Tsunade said.

"Hello again." Shizune said.

"Let's get down to business." I said.

Tsunade nodded.

"I was captured by Uchiha, Itachi while scanning the area where Kakashi and Naruto fought against Deidara of the Akatsuki. I was held captive for three weeks before I escaped. Pain is after my head and seeing as I'm the last one of my family with the Kekkei Genkai, he wants me destroyed because of my jutsu. At least, that's what a gather. I traveled for 3 nights and 4 days in a very dense forest. After I escaped safely, Yakushi, Kabuto and Uchiha, Sasuke found me. Again being captured I only stayed at Orochimaru's hideouts for less than a day. Sasuke asked me to help defeat Orochimaru, which I undoubtedly agreed to. After Orochimaru was killed, I found out Sasuke is gathering a team together of 4 people including he. I know one of them other than Sasuke. His name is Suigetsu, Orochimaru I take it experimented him on. He was released and the three of us searched for the diseased Zabuza's blade, the Execution Blade. Suigetsu retrieved it and that is where Sasuke offered me two choices. Either I join him or he'll let me go and kill me the next time he sees me. I obviously chose the second one. Sasuke never said anything of his plans. I think he suspected me of not joining him and didn't say a word. That is what has happened the past four and a half weeks of my life."

Lady Tsunade tried taking everything I said. "I see. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then that is all I ask of you. You will be going along with Team Kakashi on the mission."

"Hai."

"Sakura, Shizune. Leave us." Lady Tsunade said.

"Hai." They both said and left.

"Jiraiya came to talk to me today." Tsunade said.

"Aiya." I shook my head and laughed.

"He says your sick."

"I am."

"Is it the jutsu?" Tsunade asked.

"I think so."

"You haven't used it have you?"

"No. Not at all." LIAR! I thought to myself

"Well are you prepared to fight?" She asked.

I thought for a while. "If I have to I'll fight. I'm prepared. If it comes down to it, I'll even use the Jutsu."

"Are you sure about this?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes."

"Well Kakashi is gathering more people as we speak to join you all for the mission. I'm assigning you a special task for this mission," She said. " I have decided you are not to fight and you will be taking a mental note of everything and if one is to get away you will be there was back up, do you understand."

"Hai."

"And Amaya you really need to be careful." She said.

"I've got it taken control of."

"How much chakra are you using to stall it as long as you can?"

"A significant amount of chakra."

"Rest up then. You all leave in one week."

"Why the wait?"

"They haven't made their move yet, and we don't know exactly who they are sending out. If we go now, we are basically walking in on a fight blindfolded."

I nodded. "Alright."

"I will like to talk to you again before you all leave too."

"Hai." I walked out of her office to meet up with Sakura.

"How did it go?' She asked.

"I'm fighting with you all."

"Fighting? In your condition?" Why is everyone so concerned with my health? It's just the jutsu.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay then. I won't question Lady Tsunade's words."

We both shuddered at the thought.

"I'd like to see Kakashi." I said.

"I think he was gathering people for the mission."

"Knowing him, he's reading his books."

"Probably." She laughed.

"Lady Tsunade lent him this office for the week. She said he would need it."

I nodded and walked in. Kakashi was there, but he wasn't researching or reading. That dolt was sleeping. Sakura chuckled and shut the door.

"Hey sleepy head." I said poking him in the face.

"Ugh! What is it now Tsunade?" He asked.

"Tsunade? I don't think I look that much like her. Do I?' I asked.

Kakashi lifted up his head.

"Amaya?"

"Guilty as charged."

I ran up and gave him a hug.

"Your back."

"Yep! Aren't you glad?"

"Actually I am. I was going to start to think the worst soon." Oh, thanks old man.

"Oh now, come on, this is me we're talking about. I manage to get myself out of sticky situations."

He smiled and rubbed his head.

"I'm coming with you on the mission."

"You are? You just got back."

"The ninja life doesn't wait Kakashi. You have to be ready at a moments notice."

"Will you fight?"

"Yes."

"Then why is Jiraiya so concerned about you fighting?" Kakashi asked.

"That man can't keep his mouth shut. I'm fine. He just gets worried is all!"

"Okay. Now I have a lot of work to do."

"I get it. Go back to sleep, we still have yet a week to go."

"We do?"

"Yes. Tsunade just told me."

"Well then. I'm going home." Kakashi said.

"Good-bye Kakashi."

"Bye Amaya."

He didn't ask me any questions. He respected my privacy. I loved that. Then again maybe he was just really tired.


End file.
